miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biedronkaja/Coś innego / Adrien i Mari
Pisze na tel i za błędy przepraszam. -Tikki. Gdzie się ukrywasz? - Tu jestem - spod łóżka wyskoczyła kwamii - Matinette! Wstłaś? Dziś są twoje urodziny chyba nie masz zamiaru je przespać ! - usłyszałam głos z dołu była to mama. - Już idę mamo tylko się ubiorę! - powiedziałam i zeszłam na śniadanie. - Dziękuję że mnie obudziłaś tak to bym jeszcze spała a przecież jestem umówiona z Alyą, Adrienem i Nino do kina i na pizzę. Po śniadaniu wyszłam w kierunku domu przyjaciółki. Po drodze minęłam się z Natanielem. Złożył mi serdeczne życzenia w sumie jest we mnie zakochany ale rozmawiasz ze mną normalnie. Szłam już jakieś 5 minut i po drodze wpadłam a na kogoś innego na Adriena. - Adrien? Ja bardzo Cię przepraszam. - W porządku. Nic Ci nie jest? Wszystkiego najlepszego - Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Nie wierzę! Nawet się nie zająkałam moja miłość składa mi życzenia. Jestem w raju. - Emm.. Nie.. Dzięki. - Szłem po Alye a potem mieliśmy iść po ciebie ale nas ubiegłaś - znowu się uśmiechnął ale nie tak jak zwykle. Ten uśmiech. Skąd ja go znam? Pomyślałam. Chwilę... Tak się uśmiecha Czarny Kot. Ale... To nie możliwe. Otrzasnęłam się z szoku tak samo szybko jak w nim utkbęłam. - Czemu jesteś smutna - zapytał zaniepokojony. - Nie jestem - uśmiechnęłam się. - To twoje święto. Nie możesz być smutna. - Poraz kolejny ujrzałam w Adrienie Czarnego Kota. Ale to nie może być prawda. Byliśmy już pod domem mojej przyjaciółki czekała już na nas. Było wyraźnie widać że była zdziwiona widząc mnie i Adriena. Nino był już razem z Alyą. Poszliśmy do kina. ~~ Adrien. " Czemu Matinette była smutna? Speszyłem ją przecież nie tylko się na niej uśmiechnąłem. W sumie to odkąd ją znam to przy mnie robi się trochę dziwna jakby się mnie bała. Chociaż przez chwilę w jej oczach zauważyłem moją Biedronkę. Lecz to niemożliwe. Zaczął się seans. Usiedliśmy tak że Nino siedział obok Aly, Matinette obok niej i ja. Po seansie zaproponowałem byśmy udali się na pizzę. - To co zamawiamy? - zapytała Alya. - Może niech Mari wybierze w końcuYto jej urodziny - powiedział Nino. - E.. Y.. Ja mam wybrać? - Wybierz Mari - powiedziałem. - No dobra. Niech będzie Margarita z ketchupem? - Jestem za! - powiedziałem. Bardzo lubię Margaritte. - Zamawiamy. ~~Marinette. Cieszyłam się że Adrien zgodził się na mój wybór. Widać było że bardzo lubi tą pizzę bo zajadał się ze smakiem. Gdy już zjedliśmy Alya, Nino i Adrien dali mi prezenty. Do Alyy dostałam 2 ramki za zdjęcia, bluzkę w kwiatki i czekolady, od Nino słuchawki i lakier do paznokci a od Adriena kwiaty i kosz słodyczy. Byliśmy w parku. Alya i Nino pożegnali się z nami poszli do domu mojej przyjaciółk. Wcale nie dziwne bo od jakiegoś miesiąca są parą. Zostałam SAMA z Adrienem. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. - Podoba ci się prezent? Nie wiedziałem co mam kupić Więc wziąłem kosz słodyczy i kwiaty. Mam nadzieję że ci się to spodoba. - Bardzo Dziękuję prezent trafiony - zachihotałam. - Wiesz... teraz gdy ojciec daje mi trochę luzu to tak naprawdę czuję że tylko z tobą mogę normalnie porozmawiać no jest tylko zajęty wiesz kim. - Tak wiem nie musisz mi mówić - zszokowało mnie! - Odkąd są parą dziwnie mi ich tak spotykać. - Masz rację. Wiesz co zawsze chciałam zrobić? - Co? - zapytał. Nabrałam wody z fontanny w ręce i chlusnęłam w jego stronę. - O ty! Tak się bawimy!- zaśmiał się. Zaczęliśmy się polewać chlapać uciekać przed sobą. W pewnej chwili On złapał mnie za rękę i wrzócil mnie do wody. - O ty! - pociągnęłam go za sobą. Oboje byliśmy cali mokrzy i wciąż siedzieliśmy w fontannie. - Nic Ci nie jest? - zapytał. - Wyrzuciłem cię tak bezpośrednio. Przepraszam M'la...Matinette. - Nie nic - czy ja się przesłyszałem czy on powiedział do mnie My Lady to znaczy prawie ale... To tak jak Czarny Kot. - Adrien? Mogę Ci zadać pewne pytanie? - Jasne. - Lubisz Biedronkę? - nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło chciałem się upewnić czy moje przypuszczenie mogą być realne. - Tak. Biedronka jest niezwykła. Jest mądra, silna, sprytna. Trochę mi kogoś przypomina. - O y.. Serio? ~~Adrien Sam nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Tak mi się coś wydaje ale chyba poczułem uczucie Takie silniejsze do Matinette. - A ty lubisz Czarnego Kota? - Tak. W końcu jest superbohaterem ratuje Paryż. Masz w sobie ten Power. - Ale powiedzialeś, że Biedronka Ci kogoś przypomina. Kogo? - No... Trochę Ciebie - powiedziałem. Matinette zrobiła się czerwona. - M..mnie?! - No tak. Też bardzo Cię lubię. - Ja? A co ja mam takiego jak ona? - Mari wyraźnie była czerwona i zawstydzona. - Jesteś urocza, miła, mądra zupełnie tak jak ona. ~~ Matinette O czym on w ogóle mówi?! Nie wierzę! Usłyszeliśmy huk. - Er.. Ja muszę coś sprawdzić. - powiedzieliśmy to jednocześnie. * Po pokonaniu wroga* - Moja księżniczko. Możemy porozmawiać? - O czym. Kocie mam tylko 5 min. - Chodź ze mną. - Gdzie? Zaciągnął mnie w ślepą uliczkę gdzie nikogo nie było. - Mam prawo wiedzieć kim jesteś. Czy ty nie chcesz wiedzieć kim jesteśmy? - Kocie! Wiesz dobrze że... - Szzz! Moja pani wiesz o tym, że ja Cię kocham! Muszę wiedzieć kim jesteś. Nie dokończył zdania a już się przemieniliśmy bo minęlo 5 min. -A..Adrien?!! - Marinette! - przytulił mnie. - Ja... Kocham Cię My Lady! - powtórzył i pocałował mnie. Byłam w szoku. Jeszcze do mnie nie docierało że stoję przed miłością mojego życia bez kostiumu a on... on wyznaje mi miłość. - Y.. J..Ja... - Mari.. Nic nie mów. Wiem o tym. Inaczej nie miałbyś tyle moich zdjęć na ścianach - znowu mnie pocałował. - To jest najlepszy prezent urodzinowy Adrien. Ja... Ja ... Ja nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Moje marzenia. One właśnie się spełniły! - Moje też. - złapał mnie w talii i pocałował. Przyciągnął do siebie i jeszcze bardziej się we mnie wtulał nie odrywając swoich ust od moich. - Kocham Cię! - powiedział i dalej mnie całował. To było takie romantyczne. Byliśmy nocą. Na uboczu. Tylko ja i on. Padało na nas światło księżyca. Chciało mi się płakać że wzruszenia. - Matinette. Musimy iść. Twoja mama kazała Ci być w domu o 22 a jest za 21:43. - Dobrze. Chodźmy. Szliśmy tak do domu. Gdy stanęliśmy przed drzwiami mojego domu - Otwórz okno moja pani. - pocałował mnie w policzek i odszedł. Po opowiedzenia rodzicom jak było poszłam do pokoju i otwarlam okno. Po chwili przez nie wskoczył Kot. Rozmawialiśmy z Adrienem bardzo długo aż wreszcie zrobiło się bardzo późno i poszedł. To był nie zapomniany dzień. Mari i Adrien powrócą może jutro albo we wtorek w części pod tytułem "Kwiat Miłości" Do zobaczenia! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania